


Late nights at the Quidditch pitch

by withlove03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlove03/pseuds/withlove03
Summary: When Y/N is insulted by Snape about her skills at quidditch, she gets the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to help her. James finds this as the best time to try and tell her how he feels. The only communication barrier here is that she's supposed to be the Designated best friend and is oblivious to the fact that he likes her.
Relationships: James Potter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Late nights at the Quidditch pitch

“Let’s go.” You whisper as you pull the messy-haired boy out of the Gryffindor common room.

When you checked the time, it was around noon and you still could not sleep. You couldn’t sleep because of the insult you received from Snape. _You couldn’t shoot a goal even if it was to end dragon pox._ It had stung because James was the best chaser and now the Gryffindor quidditch captain. So, seeing that as you were James’ designated female friend, you wanted him to help you out.

“Why are we going to the quidditch pitch in the middle of the night?”

“Because you said that you were willing to help me out with my chaser skills to make me better.”

“Yeah, at reasonable times of the day.”

You ignore him as the two of you get under the invisibility cloak and quickly walk down the empty staircase. You can feel the silence radiate off the walls of the seemingly empty castle, and you can’t help but think of what it could sound like on the pitch. James stays silent as well as he guides both of you through the winding hallways and past the teachers that stalked the castle, looking for children that are out of bed.

The two of you make your way out the castle, meeting the late-night air of spring. Spring was your favourite time of year, flowers sprouting and fields rolling with lightly scented plants. But most importantly, School was almost over for the year. Being a Half-blood witch with divorced parents was a grey area. But it also meant that you had split homes to visit and parents that would compete for you through money and gifts. Though you no longer lived with either. You hadn’t felt as wanted when your father married another woman; only visiting you when he needed you to make him look good. Your mother, too, remarried, but you liked the man. When you moved out in July 1975 – you found yourself at James’ house. Soon after so did Sirius; the three of you wreaking havoc.

The house was big enough, but at the same time – it wasn’t. If you were counting on all the times you had walked in on James, it would be exactly 43 times; either in amidst of undressing for a shower or while he…. You shake your thoughts away before you can walk too far into memory lane.

When you and James are far enough, the cloak is removed and both of you make haste towards the quidditch shed that held the equipment required for practice. Holding the brooms, you watched James carry the trunk and begin to smirk.

‘What’s with the smirk, Potter?”

“Nothing, nothing. What do I get out of this anyway?”

“More help on the quidditch match against Ravenclaw, funny guy.”

You hear his chuckle, subtly melting at the sound. If you were going to be honest, you had the biggest crush on James and refused to say anything for the reason that Lily had a crush on him too. Lily as your best friend made you realise that you would never forgive yourself if you went there.

You keep silent as his laughter dies down, his eyes gleaming with a piece of forbidden knowledge.

“Hey, I’ll make you a deal.”

You nod to let him proceed.

“I’ll teach you to be the best gosh darn chaser like me, if, you can help me with a dilemma?”

“A dilemma?” you repeat astonished. 

“Is this dilemma a girl dilemma?”

“Is it that obvious?” he asked.

“Well, you are asking a girl for a solution to your problem. Who did you piss off?”

“Piss off, no, to ask out though, definitely need help with that.”

“Aww, does the great almighty Potter have a crush on a girl?”

You watch him as he blushes like a bad man, feeling your heart sink just a little. _If he’s happy, you are happy._ You keep a teasing smile plastered on your face as you begin to laugh at his tomato red face.

“He does, he does have a crush! Come off with it! Who is the lucky guy?”

“It’s a girl!” James scoffs jokingly.

“Just making sure. So, lucky gal, huh? Is it Lily Evans?”

“That is for later, right now it’s time for a late-night practice.”

You give a small playful pout as you begin training.

………..

He never told what it was and after practice, he was quick to complain about being sweaty and tired. So, without delay the both of you make it back to the Gryffindor tower and go separate ways.

Later in the morning, you can see that he is more fidgety than usual, you shrug it off blaming the lack of sleep and begin to focus on classes.

When you head back to the tower you seat yourself on a couch and begin to read through your potions. Unknowingly, you doze off into a dreamless slumber and stay there. When you wake up, it’s because of the jolt of someone shaking you awake.

“Hello, sleepyhead.” James jests.

When you look towards the clock situated to the far side of the room, you find that it is 10 o’clock. You look back to James with a questioning look scribbled on your face as you see him beam.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean? Can I not wake up my DFBF when she is asleep?”

“DFBF?”

“Yes, Designated Female Best Friend.”

“Oh.” You say disappointed.

You sit up straight as you stretch your limbs and let out a yawn. Glancing back at James who is still crouched beside you; looking at the potions book you had pushed aside in your sleep. You decide to fill the silence that strangely feels too thick to be light-hearted.

“What’s up?”

He doesn’t respond, seemingly having an internal battle within himself. You clear your throat, only to watch as his brown eyes glance up to meet your stare. He smiles, but it’s displaced. Once again, he’s back at staring at your potions book, you feel a bubbling sensation as you begin to frown.

“Okay, who’s arse am I kicking?”

“Nobody’s, I promise.” He chuckles.

“I’m just… I’m just in really deep thought.”

“About said girl?”

“About said girl.” He replies.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“I was thinking about some quidditch practice.”

“But you said at reasonable times.”

He doesn’t answer standing up swiftly while pulling you up as well. He beams brighter than before, the glint in his eyes proving that there will be more than just quidditch practice.

“We won’t be flying too much, just passing the quaffle to each other and talking.”

Seeing that he looks desperate for you to agree, you can’t help but nod. Feeling his joy radiate into you and immediately disappear when coming to realise you still needed to shower and change out of your uniform. You stop him from dragging you out the tower, he looks to you and realising you need to change.

By the time you finish showering and making your way out, you see James waving for you to come into the invisibility cloak. Weaving through the hollow hallways of Hogwarts for the second night, you compare some differences. The first is very simple; this is the longest root to the quidditch pitch. The second: he’s holding your hand tightly. You don’t say anything, feeling the warmth rise past your neck to your cheeks.

“You’re stalling.” You sing-song.

James stays silent, his hand tightening its grip around yours. Against your will, your mind wanders to what else the hand has wrapped around and you can’t stop the shiver that runs up your spine, the drop you feel instantly deep in your stomach.

Eventually, the both of you finally make your way out to the quidditch pitch, trunk between the both of you. While you were walking, you realised that this entire time James was holding onto a bag in his left.

“What’s in the bag?” you quiz.

“Oh, just some things in case we get bored of passing the quaffle.”

You nod your head slightly, taking into consideration that it’s probably just a mat to sit on. When the both of you are at the pitch, you can’t help to feel tight in the chest knowing that if he is asking you for advice to ask a girl out, then it’s not going to be you. You let out a breath you forgot you were holding as he opens the trunk and grabs a quaffle.

“So, what about the girl?” you ask as the ball is thrown to you.

“What do you mean?” _pass_.

“Well, that’s why we’re here, to help with your girl problem.” _Pass._

“Oh yeah, well I like her.” _Pass_.

“Duh! Come on out with it.” _Pass_.

“I’ve known her for a while and I just don’t know what to say to her. Do I say ‘hey! I like you, let’s go out.’ Or like ‘We’ve known each other for a while, do you fancy me as well or am I the only one feeling this connection?’ or are they both too simple?” _pass._

“Well, it all depends on the girl. For example, I am one for simplicity and honesty. I don’t need a grand gesture like, let’s say, Marlene McKinnon.” _Pass_.

“Okay.” _Pass_.

James holds the ball, a smirk growing on his features and his eyes ablaze with the same forbidden knowledge as last night. You observe his stance, knowing what was to come.

“What?” _Pass_.

“Why is it that I get the feeling that you are not all that honest?” _Pass_.

“Then all-mighty James, tell me what I want.” _Pass_.

This time you hold the ball, your leg cocked out and your free hand on hip. You give him a demanding look as you see him cross his arms in victory. He looks at me and sighs.

“I thought you were here to hear about the mystery girl.”

You roll your eyes, utterly disappointed to see that he wants to change the subject back to his girl. You see as he frowns at the way you react; he’s noticed that he’s hitting the nerve that is central in your body. You are quick to smile playfully and begin talking.

“Of course, I want to hear about the girl you want to conquer.”

“I don’t want to conquer her; I like her.”

“Oh. That serious huh?” you say despondently.

The messy-haired boy’s frown deepens, he’s watching you closely as you look away.

“But I’ll tell you this; you want a love that is a little bit consuming, something that gives you that freedom and relaxation whenever you are with them. To be able to lose the control you say you want but don’t.”

You continue to stare to the far right of the pitch; you can feel James’ gaze smoulder into you as you avoid it. _Why now? What is the gain that James sees?_

As he begins to walk towards you, you turn back to him and open your mouth to begin to speak. But the words never come as James’ hands cups both of your cheeks and his lips collide with yours. You freeze to your spot, hands by your side and your E/C eyes closed. You reflect on your relationship with James, calculate all of the signs that lead up to this kiss and ponder why you didn’t see any signs. _Did he know you liked him and felt obligated to make you feel better_? He pulls away too early for you to kiss back, his lips centimetres away from your own, his breath heavy.

“Please kiss me back.” he pleads.

You consider the consequences of kissing him. _Were there going to be any?_ You think to yourself. James is still so close; he’s waiting for acceptance or rejection. You timidly begin to close the gap that resides between the two of you, your hands snaking up his chest and around his neck. You give him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

“Where is this beginning and where do we end?” you ask.

“Right now, and for as long as you allow me to continue.”

James catches your lips for another passionate kiss, this time you reciprocate with just as much enthusiasm. When you pull apart the both of you are huffing in relief. James gives you a goofy smile, tilting his head slightly to the side and softly brushes your cheek with his thumb.

“Please don’t tell me that this is all I’m getting.”

You plead as you begin to trail your hands down his chest to the edges of his shirt. You begin to tug the material up as he chuckles.

“I didn’t think you would want to do this at the quidditch pitch.”

“You underestimate me.”

“Are you serious? You don’t mind here?”

“No Sirius is most likely in bed, but I’m feeling adventurous. So, what’s really in the bag?”

The both of you glance at the bag then back to each other, a red blush appearing on James. He leads you to the bag and stops you.

“Are you sure right here? We can go anywhere if it will make you uncomfortable being here.

Ignoring him, you boldly begin to strip as he opens the bag to bring out the mysterious items. While undressing you realise that an undetectable extension charm had been made as he starts pulling pillows out. You don’t bother to question him about the charm and continue to strip down to your underwear. When James does finally turn around, he is met with a surprise of an almost naked Y/N. The boy’s brown eyes blown wide and mouth hung wide open as he takes in your form.

“You are not kidding. Okay, okay. I can do this.” He groans out.

He makes a makeshift bed in a matter of seconds, quickly standing up to kiss you again. You moan into his mouth as the both of you begin to settle into the makeshift bed. He situates himself between your legs as his hands wander down to your legs. You grab his shirt and groan to inform him that he is overdressed, his smirk finding its way in the kiss. He pulls away to remove his shirt, revealing his supple skin.

“Eager, are we? And people say I’m the bratty one.”

You moan at his words, leaning up to catch his lips in a feverish kiss. Your hands find their way back to his messy black hair, slightly tugging at the roots pleasantly. The kiss, you decide, needs to move faster to achieve the impish goals of tonight. You reach for his pants, pushing them past his hips. Lucky for you, the stretchy material of his pyjama pants easily slipped past his slender body. The boy above you pushes you down gently, observing your body in victory. The slight pants produced from your lips are entangled with his own and you know he has become distracted by your chest.

You become impatient with his ogling and use your thigh to bump into his leg, receiving a huff in return. He grabs the blanket that was left on the side, shielding your body from the chilly breeze that swept through the grounds. The messy-haired boy hovers above you, pants now fully discarded as he smiles sweetly.

“Before we continue, I gotta know.” He whispers.

“Know what?”

“Do you return my feelings?”

You stop to think, _did I return his feelings?_ You thought of how your heart would skip a bit when James’ soft hand would brush past yours, how your heart fluttered at the sight of him smiling. You thought back to when you first met him, in that small cabin on the train, watching as he tried and failed to joke around. You remembered instantly taking his side despite being the only girl in that cabin that enjoyed his impish charisma, the other girl being Lily. You know you loved the feeling of being close to him, the sense of security he gave off. Though you knew this couldn’t last forever you wanted to make time stop. Then suddenly, you just knew.

“Yeah, I do love you.”

His sweet smile widens as he lets out a chuckle.

“Do you mean it?”

“Since when do you need me to confirm a billion times? Don’t tell me you are feeling insecure.”

“I’m not, just want to make sure.”

You laugh quietly, wrapping your arms around his neck. You kiss him passionately before speaking again.

“I do mean it. I love the all-mighty loud-mouth, James Potter.”

The boy rests his hands on each side of your head, beginning to lean into you.

“If it hurts you need to stop me.” He says.

“Why would I do that?”

Your breath hitches as he begins to push into you, feeling the stretch as you accommodate for his size. Once he reaches the hilt, he chuckles and stays still.

“I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

“No, just a bit surprised by the notion.” You quip.

He groans, looking at you apologetically. You brush away the strands of messy hair that has fallen onto his face, revelling at the feeling of his hand now caressing your cheek. You look into his eyes that are still framed by his glasses, his hazel eyes gleaming with that same impish ideas. You nod hesitantly in telling him to move, his eyes now narrow as he tests the waters for himself. You whimper at the feel of him, his groan reciprocating the same fact – you were too tight. It hadn’t helped that there was no foreplay beforehand. Not that you could back out now and considering you were still a virgin, perhaps taking it slower would’ve been best. But you push through the uncommon feeling, taking in the bright side of this situation.

You begin to feel the build-up that your friends talked so highly about, the feeling of coming closer to release and let out a low moan. James, who has buried his face in your neck, found a pace that is slow and sweet, but his needy groans suggest that he is holding himself back for you. You can’t help but feel adoration for the boy who is considering you. You wrap your legs around him tighter as you arch your back, moaning into his ear.

“Go faster.” You whisper.

You can feel him falter, almost stopping abruptly by your request. He begins to increase his pace, his thrusts becoming slightly more forceful. You release a guttural moan when he thrusts against a sensitive spot within you, his hand covering your mouth to prevent louder noises escaping your lips. His breath becomes more ragged and you can feel yourself meeting your climax. After a few more thrusts you feel yourself become unravelled as you come, James following shortly after with a soft groan falling from his lips.

The pitch resonates silence against the pants being produced from you and James, the breaths entangled with one another as he has still not long ago and stares into your eyes. How he looks at you adoringly sends the butterflies in your stomach fluttering as the both of you begin to settle.

“How was that?” he asks gently.

You give a huff in return giving him a genuine smile before speaking.

“Not bad, lover boy. But when is our date?” you joke light-heartedly.

He removes himself quickly, sitting up and smacking his forehead. His glasses are foggy, but you can see the worried look flash in his eyes.

“I should’ve asked you out before! Jeez, I must’ve blown it with you!”

He begins to ramble on about principles and being a gentleman like his father, but before he can continue you sit up despite the ache between your legs and cup his cheek.

“I’m kidding, but tomorrow is a Hogsmead trip. You can take me out on a date there.”

He sighs in relief, relaxing against your S/C skin and wrapping himself around you. You stay there for a few more minutes before finally getting ready to head back, feeling more than complete.


End file.
